Nigel's Thoughts
by Fishlover
Summary: Nigel's thoughts in poetry before he left his team for the Galactic Kids Next Door.


**Nigel's Thoughts**

_As soon as I heard 74.239 say that I had leave_

_Deep down inside my heart began to grieve_

_The memories of my team and I on our missions, fill my head_

_While my eyes filled with tears; both becoming red_

_With this nifty new outfit, my mission won't be complete_

_Until I hear our scientist explain what has to come into defeat_

_Out there in space, is adult tyranny waiting to be fought_

_Instead of two parents, or four, some kids have a lot_

_I didn't understand why I was so special, until I was told_

_I was a clean slate, and learning about other planets; a move that was very bold_

_Infected with a disease, one that's well known on earth as adulthood_

_As I hear, the situations out there didn't sound very good_

_I was chosen out of all, to save the universe out in space_

_Now I was willing to go, if that was the case_

_In my glowing space ship shaped like a large snack_

_I say "I understand, just tell me when I'll be coming back"_

_I won't ever be coming back, as 74.239 replied_

_Just hearing that made my body bleed inside_

_Not ever getting the chance to see my friends again, and say my goodbye_

_As the pain began to sank in, while making my mouth dry_

_I see our scientist point out from the side, a state of shock came into mind_

_"Dad, Mom? What are you doing here?" I thought that I was blind_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my mom was an operative too_

_my heart was beating so fast, that was surprised that I didn't turn blue_

_I saw them standing there, to share some words to me_

_My father, Numbuh Zero, knelling down to his knees_

_Both were so proud of me, and saying their farewells_

_This family moment which was the last; in my memory this will dwell_

_My mom gave me a hug, then said her words_

_My eyes filled with tears and my vision was burred_

_My dad came up to me, and said a wonderful salute_

_I remember our mission together, which was really quite a hoot_

_Now it was time... time to leave out there_

_Leaving without a trace to my friends, in my mind that was quite unfair_

_I began to climb up the steps towards my ship then something made me stop_

_I began to hear screaming; and that's when my team showed up_

_I smiled, and then I frowned_

_My team was stopped by others; nearly to the ground_

_I pleaded to say my goodbyes, and then the scientist agreed_

_"Just make it quick" I'll be sure to do it with speed_

_I found out that my tracker is what brought them here_

_It was a helpful little gadget; one of our normal KND gear_

_They knew I was leaving, thanks to those nerds_

_My team began to sputter out their final words_

_My best friend Hoagie, handing me a bag_

_Oh, now how I'll miss his constant bad gags_

_Now things were sad, as he began to cry_

_But I told him, that I'll always be with him, then we said our goodbyes_

_Kuki went up to me, playfully asking what we were all gonna do_

_As others were feeling sad, she wasn't looking very blue_

_After a bit of talking, it was one of her little tricks_

_Then things changed, as her eyes welled with tears; hitting me like a ton of bricks_

_They were gonna miss me, that was something that I knew_

_After a smooch from Kuki, then came our smallest member right on cue_

_There was Wally, usually he's always bursting with pride_

_But when he turned away, I knew the pain is what he was trying to hide_

_Talking how I had to save people up in Canada, even if he was a bit off_

_It wasn't like that at all, but I just heard him scoff_

_He said that if I need the team, that they'll be there for me to help_

_In the first sign of danger, I'll call them, even if all I let out is a yelp_

_Then there was Numbuh Five, Abigail is what she's called_

_I remember her back in the days, when I was young, and not bald_

_I gave her my sunglasses to be the new leader, but she went aghast_

_Her eyes welling with tears, and having a hard time to let go of the past_

_There was no choice for her, I knew that she had common sense_

_From her eyes her tears came falling down, and sadness that was very intense_

_She managed to utter "But it won't be Sector V without you''_

_Yes it will, I'll always be with them, and I'll also miss you too_

_Now it was my time to go, as father was beginning to barge in_

_My team defeated him, even if it wasn't an easy win_

_But now he's back, ready to show his fury_

_I'd better go I thought, we'd all better scurry_

_My team surrounded me, all hand to hand_

_I left them with words, easy for anyone to understand_

_All of them looked at me as I said the final words from my tongue_

_The simple words I left for them is to never grow up and to stay young..._


End file.
